Totally Twisted Twilight
by StephyxPwnsxYou
Summary: A story that I wrote for fun, yes filled with werewolves, vampires, and shape shifters. Rated 'M' for later chapters, bad language, and sex in this. So beware.


So this story is a total bullshit of Stephenie Meyer's Twilight. Yes it has all the yummie wolf pack and the vampires but I have added my own self and a bunch of my friends in this and pretty much added Shape-Shifters. (: I am totally looking forward to this story actually, please do me a favor please review and tell me what you think will help me improve! If anything is confusing please let me know and I will work on making it more clearr. 3 Thank you, and enjoy Totally Twisted Twilight!

~Bella's Point of View~

"But somewhere we went wrong...

We were once so strong..

Our love is like a song, you can't forget it.."

Stephanie's voice sang out the harsh words that Demi Lovato once written then sang to be a sorrow song, I used to love the words, and the song but now after what Jacob just did to me I wanted to throw myself off a cliff and sprial into the 8th circle of hell. Edward had left me and now Jacob turned his back on me..I lost my two closest friends and now to make matters worse the shape-shifter that lived with the north wolf pack was singing a depressing love song to me. No matter what the girl was singing it was still beautiful and I couldn't help but want her to sing more and more.

"Bella?" Stephanie had stopped singing, and was looking at me. "Hmm? Oh Steph it was great." I faked a smile and the shake of her head told me she knew it was a fake-ass attempt to make her feel better so she simply sighed and sat next to me on her twin sided bed. "Come on Izzie, shit happens. You have me and the whole northern wolf pack you will be fine!" She smiled brightly, there was one thing I loved about Stephanie and it was that she could make anything seem like a walk in the park even though her life wasn't as she made it out to be. "Steph, really its not. Who is going to go to prom with me? You have Will and the others have the La Push wolves to ask an.." my voice broke out and within the second her heated arms were around me, and she was hiding my tear stained and snotted face with her long brown hair. "Izzie.." She was the only person who called me something other then Bella or Bells. "Come one, smillee. Don't make me start singing _I'll Make a Man Out of You._ I snorted softly from the thought of her singing that to me, basically because she doesn't just sing, the girl acts everything out. She shook her head and pulled away from me, she looked in my eyes and with a pause she let me go and twisted to her hot pink iHome and pushed the play button. "Alright you asked for it." She said standing up.

The opening grunts from the failed attempts of the soliders made me smile a little. Every word she sang and every messed out dance move made me smile a little more, by the time she got to the second "I'll Make a Man out of You" she had pulled me to my feet and was making me dance around her tiny room with her, we both were singing the parts of the soliders by the time I had started to forget the pain in my chest, but of course it never lasted long.

"SSTTEEPPPHHHAAANNNIIIEEEE~!"

~Stephanie's Point of View~

I heard my name being bellowed for the bottom of my small town house's staircase, I looked at Izzie who just sat back down on my bed and tucked her socked feet under her body, at least the leech lover looked some what better, and she even felt that way. "I will be right back sweetie." I quickly turned and opened my bedroom door and danced my way down the hallway looking at the bottom of the staircase I saw my best friend and her best friend. My heart was filled with two different emotions and for once I was glad that my emotions were not in synced with my best friend's. "Vettie!" I squealed and leaped down the stairs to her and wrapped myself around her and in return I felt her hug, my best firend was one of the few people who ment anything to me and I would do anything for. After a moment we broke our hug and I turned to Heather, Yvette's [Yah-vet] best friend and wrapped my arms around her in a friendly hug. "How are you both? What are you doing here?" I said after me and Heather broke apart.

"Can't I pop in to see my second best friend?" Yvette smiled at me, her eyes sparkling. "What happened?" I popped my hip out to the right and rested my hand on it waiting for the story that lead them here. "That hurts Steph. Really it does." she said with a faked cry, "No really Vet, why are you here?" I asked my toned pushey but I wanted to know. "Jacob has turned his back on the leech lover." Heather said, I turned to her and my eyes shot up to my bedroom door which I thankfully closed all the way. Yvette caught my eye's movement and rose an eyebrow. "You mean she is here? With you? In your room? Why?" I shot Heather a warning look and turned back to Yvette, "Yes she is here. No she is with Santa. No she is in the pool that was just bulit in my room. BECAUSE Jacob turned his back on her." I hissed out the last part giving Heather a not so nice look. Yvette caught the second look and tighten herself up, "What is up your butt?" She growled out, I looked back at her my puilps small slits now, "She was being rude." I said simply and Heather shrugged, "Sorry"she mumbled and I grunted my apolgize back.

"Hey Steph Whil..." Izzie's voice rang out, "Oh hi guys." She said simply and I could hear the surprise in her voice, I gave Heather another warning look, and Yvette shot me one, which I ignored. I turned my back on my two friends and looked up at Izzie, "Yess?" I said softly, looking at her, "Can you grab me a water please?" she said after a moment moving her eyes between the two wolves then back at me, "Sure Izzie." I cooed softly, "I will be right back up there, change the song to something we can actually dance to." I smiled at her, and she smiled back a instant later and turned and pranced back into my room.

I turned around to face my friends again and looked at them, "Well?" I said shortly, Izzie needed to feel better and I had promised her this was her day. "I will talk to you both later at the meeting, so if you don't mind I have to make her feel better about herself so she doesn't cut herself and die before it's time." I said simply and both wolves got the hint and smiled at me, "Okay Steph. See you tonight." Yvette said and gave me a quick hug, Heather gave me her best cat-like smile and gave me a hug, I whispered in her ear before she pulled away, "Leave the cat stuff to me darling." I hissed softly and pulled away. I watched Yvette and Heather leave and jump into a red VW bug and drive off. I turned back to my house and went to grab a water bottle from the fridge.

~Yvette's Point of View~

"Claire what the FUCK is going to happen tonight exactly?" Heather asked me as I pulled out of Steph's driveway. "Well Layla, the Northern wolf pack and the shape shifters, and we are going to trade the return of a few pack members of both our pack and the La Push pack and shape shifters for the leech lover to the leeches. Its a godd trade off." I smiled my most evil smile and glanced over at Heather and we both laughed at each other.

I am liking this story already, I know this leaves more questions then anwers. Please tell me what you think, this isn't my first fanfiction but its my first one in a while, if anyone would like to help me out with making sure that everything is flowing the same way and spelling and grammer is good please message me. You have to be decent with grammer and spelling yourself and you have to be nice. Thank you very much for reading.


End file.
